


Skate

by LevisTears



Series: The cycle must continue [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coach Erwin Smith, Emotional Constipation, Figure Skater Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ice Skating, M/M, Reincarnation, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Ever since Levi saw him on the ice as a child, he knew he had to be his.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The cycle must continue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106618
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> reupload because I had an "I hate myself and my writing" moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong and a familiar face comes to help him.

The ice, it had been a home for Levi for many years, ever since he was young. He took up the ice as his life one day when he was 5 years old. That day his mother had brought him to a regional ice staking competition for young adults, most stepping into the limelight of skating after competing many times over the years. This was their chance to be noticed at last. That day Kuchel sat them both at the front to watch what was going on. Levi had questioned what was going to happen as he has never seen anything like this before and his mum ensured him that they would enjoy it.

Many skaters had performed in front of them that day. Levi was mildly impressed with what he saw and Kuchel noticed this and stood up for them to leave. They were both mid stand when the next skater came on and Levi paused for a moment to look at him. Kuchel looked down at Levi raising a brow.

"Next up, Erwin Smith," the announcer said.

The man skated onto the rink and Levi's eyes followed him closely where he positioned himself in the middle of the ice getting into his starting pose. The music started but Levi didn't care about it only being focused on this man in his sight. He sat down again and Kuchel did the same seeing her child look far more interested than before. This man in front of Levi was stunning and beautiful at the same time and Levi would be lying if he said he didn't think that. Kuchel smiled at him. "Do you like his performance Levi?" She questioned and Levi smiled nodding. So Levi continued to watch him giving him 100% of his concentration. He finished and Levi clapped amongst the crowd.

Levi then stood up to go and Kuchel followed next to him. As they were about to walk out the door they noticed two teens being talked to by a reporter and his camera person. "So I see by your signs that you're fans of Erwin" he stated, "how do you think he's done today?"

"He's done great!" They almost screamed

"Do you see great things in his future after his score?" They added

"Of course!" One scoffed "he'll be mine with some work"

"Err no he's going to be with me!" The other argued back "just imagine that he falls for his fan, how romantic"

"Umm..." the reporter added giving off a panicking look to the cameraman and as the two girls were fighting on camera Levi took his chance running towards them without a seconds notice. He pushed past the girls.

"Erwin's skating was amazing sir!" He stated "it was the first time I've been to one of these things and I almost left before he came on. I hope he goes far and does really really well in the future......also I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM!"

"EHH!?" The girls said before walking off still fighting.

The reporter bent down at his level and the camera did the same. "Awwww thank you for the feedback miss" he smiled "what's your name? So Erwin knows who his number one fan is."

"L-" Levi was about to say his name when his mother came into the shot grabbing ahold of his hand to get him away.

"Her name is Lucy" she smiled hastily walking away with him "we better get going now"

That day was a memory that Levi would remember forever. Though the funny thing is that even if he had given the name he liked as a child it would be impossible to find him now. As the five-year-old little girl on that video was now an 18-year-old man in the same position as the man he looked up to was in 13 years ago.

Levi sat in the area backstage mentally going through his moves to his routine since he was his own boss and didn't have a coach. He was calm and totally fine. That was until his friend Hanji came bursting through the doors. "Levi you're not going to believe who I've seen sitting outside!" They gleamed and Levi raised a brow.

"Well it's not going to be my mother unless she's somehow come back from the dead and it's not my father, it's been 18 years, why would he show up now?" Levi explained with clear sarcasm.

"It's Erwin Smith" they stated and Levi widened his eyes at them.

"You're joking Hanji!" He said sitting up straight "he's a famously retired figure skater! Why would he be here!?"

"I don't know!" they panicked "j-just do your best." She ran out of the room to take her seat in the crowd and Levi just looked down at the ground. At that exact moment, he became terrified.

A few hours later the sun was starting to go down and Levi was on one of the smaller rinks in the back by himself. Why? He fucked up, terribly. When he was due to go on he skated into place on the far edge and got into position to be a matter of 2 meters from Erwin by pure coincidence and making eye to eye contact where they just stared at each other. Levi had frozen dead on the spot and once people started to realise he turned back around and hurried off the ice. He grabbed his hooded off team side bench as soon as he stepped off forcing it in himself and putting the hood up as he rushed to the toilets to hide for as long as he could. Though going past other contestants he had a few laughs and insults thrown his way. He stayed in the toilets within a cubicle for two hours straight crying.

Now he was trying to do his routine with just the privacy of himself but as hard as he tried he couldn't even get himself past the first move to go with the song without some mistake being made. He just stood to the side of rink holding on to the sides as he just stared at a wall blankly.

What he didn't know is that a certain person had walked in with the owner of the rink as he was being shown around after many years since this was the rink he trained at before he made it big. Coming here after just retiring at the age of 33 was refreshing for him. "So this here is one of our smallest rinks....occupied by now our biggest disappointment. God, I have the urge to kick him from this group before he does something else. He doesn't even have a coach because nobody wants to have him and he's the one that's allowed to compete alongside people his age from this part of the country. What a show-up." He said, "besides that Erwin, that's all there is, should I walk you back to the entrance?"

"No it's fine" he answered looking towards the rink "I'll make my way out when ready, I'm going to watch him."

"Whatever" he added passing the keys over to Erwin "I don't know what you're expecting but go ahead. Just lock the front when you're done, I'm going home."

He left and they were left alone but Levi didn't realise he was there, he was about almost 10 meters away and the owner had been whispering. He just kept staring at a wall silently in his own world trying to finally convince himself in his head to have one last try before leaving for the day. Erwin sat on one of the benches watching for something to happen and eventually after a few minutes it did. Levi pressed play on his phone to play the song he was supposed to be skating to.

He stood back a little getting into position and pushed off. He immediately stopped himself. "For god sake Levi!" He shouted to himself "you can't do anything right can you?! Never mind freezing on the spot you would have made yourself look fucking stupid in front of him." Levi let out a loud painful noise skating over to where his phone is and turned the music off. He dropped to his knees holding onto the barrier in front of him placing his head against it as he looked down closing his eyes.

Erwin widened his eyes standing up when the noise came up off the man in front of him. He could hear the emotion in it and whilst anyone would leave him be after the day he's had Erwin had to do something to help.

He quietly walked around the outside of the rink to where he was and leaned over the barrier trying not to catch Levi's hands which still remained on the barrier as he did so. "Are you alright?" He asked and Levi looked up at him and when he saw it was Erwin his face became horrified. He panicked and tried to stand up quickly to only fail and fall back onto his knees with a hiss. Erwin having placed his skates on when he was sitting down climbed over the barrier instead of taking the normal route.

He held both hands out to him. "Come on," he said with a smile "let's get you up" Levi stood up with his help and was about to let go when Erwin pulled him forward slightly and Levi raised a brow. "Come on" they slowly skated in a line Erwin keeping ahold of his hands in front of him as Levi was moving forward with Erwin looking at him. "There see, you're doing it" he smiled gently "you're doing so well"

Levi felt overwhelmed with the kindness coming from this man and felt his face become wet. He wasn't full-on sobbing but was quietly crying as Erwin took him around the rink. "Your name is Levi Ackerman right?" He asked and he nodded "I liked your outfit, it's not all bright and flashy like the others were. I'm glad in the end I was able to see you skate Levi even if it's like this."

There was a moment of silence and Erwin came to a stop after glancing at Levi's face again. "I know you've had a tough day" he explained, "well done Levi."

That night Levi came home to an empty apartment which used to hold him and his mother but now it was just him and the memories of the woman who used to live here. He walked up the door and saw a note on it. "Evicted" he sighed and turned to the side to see everything that he and his mother owned on the floor beside him in a pile. The furniture belonged to the owner so he didn't have to worry about it. He took out his key to try the lock and realised they already changed it. He was evicted because he couldn't pay, because his mother had died and the landlord knew he couldn't contribute anything at all so they just kicked him out. He kneeled down packing everything into the suitcases that were amongst the pile. He picked up his phone and tried to call someone, his uncle but he had no luck with him as per usual, he didn't have anything to say when Levi told him about Kuchel passing.

He realised it was night time and sighed to himself pushing the cases onto the streets and walked under the street lights. He could of went to one of the homeless places but he looked too looked after to be classed as homeless plus he knew other people deserved it more. He ended up at a charity shop and as much as it hurt him he had to give most of his mother's stuff up if he were to carry his own properly. He kept onto things like her perfume and her favourite white scarf but donated the rest of her clothes and stuff. After this, he just walked the streets with his single suitcase now containing the other two items belonging to his mother. He came across a park bench and checked the time on his phone. It was just past 11 at night. "This will have to do" he sighed sitting down thinking about a plan for tomorrow. He planned to go to the rink early. He had to redeem himself for being, in his own words, a fuck up.

Early that next morning Levi wakes up on that bench after hearing a noise beside his head. He opens one eye and nearly shits himself seeing a pigeon sitting beside his head. He scrambles to his feet in fright scaring the bird off by accident and he sighs rubbing his face "sorry pigeon" he turns to his suitcase to find it open and he gasps going to check it. He finds his money and mum's perfume gone and groans annoyed kicking a can into a bush "bastards!" He shouts sitting back down on the bench gutted knowing he now has lost one of his mother's valuables and his money. He checks his backpack which he had worn to sleep and manages to find just over £5 in his possession. He turns towards the bush feeling tired and upset to see a few collapsed nests with the can he just kicked in one of them. He just sees a pigeon staring at him with the remains of all the eggs splattered on the ground. "I'm sorry...I am...I think I have some bread on me from my fridge they emptied....you can have it you deserve it me than a fuck up like me" Levi looks for it and sees it walk over to him as he opens the case. Levi takes out a slice for it and watches it suddenly coo loud "you're welcome" it coos again and Levi starts to hear rustling around him and hasn't a moment to react before maybe hundreds of birds swarm him trying to steal food off him. It's a war of feathers that he's losing and as he's being pecked because he's caused a mass baby bird genocide. At one point he's sure he was playing tug of war with a seagull over a pack of Kitkats. A few minutes later he's just on the ground blowing a feather off his nose seeing they took everything and closes his suitcase full of feathers for good before a group of mice decide to steal his mother's scarf to build a nest.

He sticks with his plan for today and goes to the rink to practice hoping his uncle Kenny will answer him soon. He sets off looking like he's part of a family of birds and soon arrives at the building. He walks up to the door and scans his card to get in before hours. The light is red and he raises a brow so he tries again for it not to work. "Eh?" He questions and tries the third time for the same result to happen. Just behind the door, he sees the owner standing there and Levi motions to be let in. He just shakes his head and Levi stands confused. "What? What for you mean no?"

He walks to the door and opens it a little putting his foot out so Levi can't enter. "Badge, give it to me"

"Umm OK?" He hands it over and in front of his eyes snaps it in half throwing it in the bin. Levi widens his eyes "w-why?"

"You know why now get lost and don't come back"

"It was a mistake I promise, it won't happen again" Levi begs and the door is shut on him. He just sighs walking away wanting to cry as he fishes a feather out of his shirt to blow it away. He goes to try and find some breakfast and tells himself he's not going to try in the bins just yet as he tries and finds a cheap place.

A few hours later he sat in a cafe using the change he had to buy himself some water and he sat groaning into the bottle given up hope. Though his plans for today were ruined and his life plan too, he did know something. He was in fact dropped by the rink and he no longer had a place to skate. He tries ringing his uncle again conscious of the amount of battery he had left on his phone. Levi once again ends up being put through to voice mail. He doesn't leave anything and turns his phone off to save battery.

He sat in silence thinking about what to do, there was nothing, absolutely nothing he could do right now. He briefly closed his eyes and heard the sound of the bell as someone entered the cafe. He turned to look and saw non-other than Erwin smith walk in looking handsome as ever whilst Levi looked terrible as he was sleeping on a bench. He hoped he would sit next to him, well he hoped he could recognise him at least.

He didn't make contact with him and soon enough the man came holding a tray of food. "Hello, again Levi" he smiled "do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh yeah you can sit here" he added and Erwin sat beside him and just looked at him questionably.

"Are you doing OK after yesterday?" He questioned, "you look like you've been dragged through a bush."

"Slept on a bench and pissed in a bush if you want to be accurate about it. Then robbed during the night and attacked my birds" he sighed watching the blonde pick a feather out his hair "My rink dropped me and I don't have a place to stay anymore since my mother is gone and the landlord kicked me with no notice" Levi watched as he could see Erwin think to himself.

"I want to propose something to you. I was told off the owner of this place that they were going to kick you out after what happened." He explained "Don't worry though. I want you to come live with me if that's OK with you and I will be your coach. What do you think? I need to pass my knowledge onto someone else and I think it's going to be you."

Levi nodded in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, this man who had been his reason to skate wanted to be his coach. Levi had to pinch himself to ensure he wasn't just hallucinating after being attacked by birds. So it happened, them two and Levi's suitcase went back to Erwin's home. From walking into the door it looked like a simple place and not quite what he expected for someone with lots of money. Levi's was directed to one of the spare rooms and took no time to unpack everything he had though most of his things were easy to put away there was one sort of collection of items which took up most of the suitcase which he didn't feel too confident to put on display. Merchandise of Erwin: posters, DVDs of his performances and the odd collector's photo or two. He felt as he couldn't just put this stuff up as it would be weird for the both of them. Now from this collection, Levi would admit a few things. If Erwin questioned if he was a big fan he would probably just come out and say yes, he would be careful saying that watching the videos made him happy, he wouldn't want to say that he's been awake at 3 in the morning watching them and he definitely would not admit that's he's touched himself to them videos of him skating a few times. To Levi, he just looks so fucking good when he skates it tingles his insides.

By the time it's done and Levi has had a shower it's around 6 in the evening and Erwin calls to him from somewhere in the apartment. "Levi, are you coming for tea?"

"Yeah hold on" he calls back and straightens the t-shirt he has on. He walks into the room to see Erwin has made a lovely meal and Levi is pleased seeing chicken on his plate. He sits down admiring the whole thing "woah it must be nice having all that skating money so you can have good food like this" Levi expresses "but that's quite a lot"

"Think of it is a good meal to start a good partnership" he smiles and they get tucked in. They don't talk, Levi just savouring the taste of the food he hadn't had for the last 2 days maybe as he forgot to feed himself. It was so good. Erwin poses him a question, lifting up a glass of diet coke to drink from. "So what are you also doing with your life? School?"

"Nothing" Levi can only mumble into his glass of water "I'm not doing anything else"

"Oh alright just skating?"

"I might work with my uncle in his hotel" he explains "if he gives me a job that is"

"Sounds good"

"I know I'm stupid for not having anything else to fall back on" Levi sighs "you don't have to tell me"

"I would have to disagree with you there" he smiles "you're not stupid, just passionate about what you do"

"Whatever you say..." Levi mumbles eating some chicken as he thinks about how great this man is.

"So how old are you now?"

"18 as of a few weeks back, why are you saying it like that?"

"You've grown a lot" he smiles into his food and Levi raises a confused brow "because I want to know how long it's been since the little girl first saw me"

Levi stays quiet for a moment staring at him. "How do you....?"

"Do you really think I'd forget at my first big skate a small child standing there in awe and proceeding to tell a news station they were going to marry me? And that you've been at every event I've been at in the area? You should have come up and said hi to me. I don't bite."

Levi finds himself turning red in the face "oh my god...."

"There's no need to be embarrassed" he chuckles, "I think it's really cute, not to mention the fact you apparently went into skating because of me...maybe to get closer to me? Who knows?"

"Erwin I've had a tough few days don't test me" Levi sighs groaning wanting to crawl into a ball and die from all this.

"So about this" Erwin starts pointing to Levi "when did this happen? You looking like a man"

"A few months back" Levi sighed "any other questions?...." Levi groans into the chair waiting for any response.

"Many actually" he smiles "you must have one of them things on your chest I'm assuming, how do you not faint on the ice with all that constriction?"

"I manage and it's a binder"

"You said you were kicked out because you're mother died, how?"

"Isn't it too early to be having these personal conversations?"

"Well I need to get to know you if we're to make a great team" Erwin explains "I hope we can be great together"

"Hmm you're retired, isn't a girlfriend of yours going to be annoyed you've brought a guy into your house to train?"

"Hmm there's no worry" he smirks "I'm gay so it won't bother me" Levi nearly chokes on his drink "haha your funny, just because my fan base is a bunch of girls doesn't mean I'm into them."

"Ah.....haha...ok"

"You seem pleased" Erwin smirks putting his drink down "is there a girlfriend I should worry about getting mad with you?" Levi doesn't answer "I thought so, so guys then?" Levi just nods "ah great so maybe we can make what you said back then true and get married"

Levi fucking chokes on his drink and bangs his hand on the table to control himself. He swallows "e-excuse me?" He says with wide eyes.

"Ah yeah too early to be saying things like that" he laughed "but anyways I want to toast my boyfriend to us being good together and going far"

"When were we boyfriends!?" Levi panics glass in hand and Erwin just reaches over with his glass and puts their glasses together.

"Ting" Erwin smiles replicating the sound of the glasses "to us"

"To.....us????" Levi panics. Levi is sure this is just a dream or he's been murdered on that bench....or by the pigeons...oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is doubtful in his abilities.

Levi the next morning, as he lays in bed, thinks about the situation he's in, more importantly, the fact the man who he can hear work out in the room beside him was talking about marriage and calling him his boyfriend. It was confusing and it stressed Levi a lot. It stressed him so much that he has to get out of bed as his lungs start to feel tight from him saying such things. He sighs dressing and hurries to the rink Erwin was saying they would skate at. It was different from the other one of course. He runs off there going past Erwin who doesn't question where he's going but only raises a brow finishing his workout and having a small look to see what Levi has done with his room knowing Levi won't see him in there. He goes in and sees it bare as he expected but stands confused noticing a pile of stuff in the corner still in the case. Erwin goes to check it out and just smiles silently "oh my oh my" he smirks and gets to work putting everything around his room. He follows behind Levi once he's done.

Levi just silently skates around in circles trying to clear his mind but soon starts adding moves not wanting to waste time. He gently glides over the ice making sure to add the odd spin. Erwin who is secretly in the doorway where Levi can't see is recording him on his phone since he thought he looked pretty. He doesn't understand what went wrong a few days ago when Levi was supposed to perform but narrows it down to nerves after seeing him. The blonde somewhat wishes he would have seen Levi do well then but if he wasn't in such a vulnerable position he thinks there would have been no chance he would have had the courage to approach him or see him again on that rink by himself. He just wants Levi to do well and be happy. Erwin smiles seeing him landing a triple axel and considers seeing if he can do that but raising his arms. "Wow look at him," he says and it's picked up by the camera audio "this must of been what it was like watching me all those years ago" Erwin watches for a little while longer before posting the video to his own Twitter with the caption "I should have become a coach sooner *heart eyes emoji*" and tagged Levi. Erwin is about to come out of hiding when he hears Levi's phone ring from the benches.

Levi pops off the ice to see it's his uncle video calling him and watches Erwin walk up to him "it's my uncle, Erwin, can I answer?" He asks and Erwin just smiles nodding at him. He answers to see his uncle Kenny in his hotel behind the front desk. "Hello Kenny, what do you need?"

"I'm calling to ask if you're alive and well, I tried your apartment this morning to find some old lady who had just moved in, where'd you go?"

"I was kicked out"

"What?! You should have called me!"

"I did" Levi sighs "multiple times"

"So where are you living?" He adds raising a brow seeing Erwin beside him "and who's that?"

"Erwin Smith my coach and with him, literally 5 minutes from where I am now"

"And boyfriend" Erwin smirks for Levi to get embarrassed.

"I never agreed to that!" Levi says red-faced trying walk away with the phone to find Erwin following behind him.

"Whatever, do you have time to come and help me here?"

"I'm sorry my schedule is busy now"

"What rink are you at? That doesn't look like the normal one"

"Ah it's the one by the sea"

"Good good I'll send some tarts over that Hanji made this morning in the kitchen pronto, are you sure you can't spare today?"

"I can't"

"I needed help in the spa, the usual massage, sauna and that."

"Wait you can do massages?" Erwin asks "I need one! I've never been to one before and I need it to be you who gives me one Levi"

"I'm not giving you one" Levi sighs shaking his head "is there any other reasons why I need to be there? Also, why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Isn't it obvious? Can't a man mourn for his sister?"

"...I'm sorry"

"It's OK, kid, she's your mother too, just remember I'm here if you need to talk Levi"

"I know Kenny" he sighs "I'll talk if I need it, now I need it to get back to work and thank Hanji for the tarts," they say goodbye and Levi turns to Erwin "you didn't have to say that Erwin, I never agreed to date you"

"Well you never disagreed with it...you know what, don't get yourself stressed and think about it too much, that probably why you rushed out this morning, am I right?"

Levi can only sigh into a nod and feels his phone buzz a lot and becomes confused when his Twitter notifications start making his phone buzz indefinitely. "What the hell?" He questions seeing Erwin smirk at him "what did you do?"

"I just posted a video of you skating on Twitter saying I'm happy to be your coach and tagged you" he smiles taking his phone out to look at the responses "that's all I did and by the looks of it, people seem to love it"

"Really? Are you it's not just because you've posted it?"

"No no don't be silly" he laughs "you're good...they're saying that too...See I told you that you were good."

Levi mumbles under his breath "liar"

"Confidence baby~" he coos "I'm not just saying you're good to get in my boyfriend's pants, I'm a famous ex skater, I'm not just saying things for the sake of saying things you know" Levi wants to respond with another case of pointing out that he never agreed to date him, but Levi just sighs and goes back on the ice watching a man with a box walk up to them and hand it to Erwin. He smells the tarts from a mile away.

Levi keeps skating as he watches Erwin eats some Bakewell tarts and love them. "These are really good!" Erwin nigh on moans into a bite making Levi nearly bash into a barrier "haha sorry, got you distracted there?"

"No not at all" Levi lies setting back off across the rink.

"Great because I'm going to need you to focus" he starts "there's another showcase in 2 months at your old rink."

"And?"

"You're going to skate in it and you'll skate so good that old man can shut his mouth for good, yeah?"

"I...I'm not sure Erwin"

"Trust me it'll be fine" he smiles wiping his mouth "That song you were going to skate to back then, that's the one you'll be doing it to. I'm still owed your performance"

"Oh...ok"

"And it's the start of the European championships...I think you could get on the podium"

"Don't be daft, there are far better skaters than me" Levi scoffs and sees the blonde frown at him "....but that's totally not what I am saying right now....because I am confident and I can succeed"

"Exactly" Erwin smiles "alright let's see it"

"What?"

"The routine you were going to skate a few days ago"

"N-Now?"

"Yes now, you silly billy" Erwin giggles and Levi has to avoid the barrier again "or do I have to come on the ice again and pull you around, seeing you act all cute and embarrassed like?"

"Just get the song up" Levi sighs moving to the far left barrier to start.

They go home that evening and Levi heads towards his room seeing Erwin following right behind him. "Is there a problem?" Levi asks seeing him keep laughing to himself.

"No I...haha...want to see you back to your room safely that's all," he says and Levi can tell something is up with him.

"Our rooms are a matter of meters apart though? I don't think I'm in danger or something Erwin"

"Just go into your room" he adds and Levi just hums with a shrug walking those last few feet and opens the door for his face to freeze into a horrified expression. There right in front of him lining the walls and cabinets was his Erwin merch. Levi doesn't know how to react and can only stand there wide-eyed as the start of embarrassment creeps upon him. "Do you like it? When you left today I went into your room and saw all this hidden in the corner, so I put it up for you."

"Oh my god....." Levi says slowly trying to say something else but Erwin is the one to do so. "Thanks...I guess"

"So can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Isn't that quite forward for us to do since we've been like this for what? A day now?"

"I mean it is a double bed." Erwin adds "at least explain why you were hiding those things"

"Isn't it obvious? It's things with your face on, that's awkward..."

"So you're saying you're embarrassed to show me that you like me with these?....also in person?"

"Yeah" Levi can only whisper "I'm sorry if it makes me seem weird"

"Not at all" Erwin smiles "it's cute"

"Stop saying things like that" Levi adds going to shut the door for Erwin's foot to stop it "that shit....makes me feel weird inside...I don't like it"

"Well tell me how you feel right now, it won't do no harm" Erwin presses "you can tell me anything you know," Levi thinks about himself for a moment, what is wrong. He's emotionally constipated after his mother dying and feels shit because he won't let himself be vulnerable and show his emotions to people and most importantly himself.

"No" Levi adds trying to shut himself in "I'm fine"

"OK, but can I sleep beside you tonight?"

"Why would you want to do that for?"

"So I can find more out about you."

"I have a twitter...follow it."

"Already am and the rest."

"Haven't you got anything else better to do?"

"No, not really"

"Just come on in....no cuddling"

Two months had passed and the competition had finished. Levi had skated to "Derniere Danse" and managed to place 2nd, so he would be moving onto the nationals down in London in a few months. This would be a time to celebrate but Levi feels shit. He knows he could have easily done it but failed because of nerves.

They were both sitting on a wall next to the beach the rink was situated at. Levi's head resting on the blonde's shoulder as a gentle sea breeze flies past them. "I'm sorry" Levi breathes "I'll do better next time"

"Why are you saying that? It's normal to be nervous"

"I know it's just is I wasn't as nervous as I was, I could have placed first"

"Don't worry about it" Erwin smiles ruffling his hair "you looked lovely"

"Thanks" Levi mumbles "but you shouldn't be so positive"

After a few moments, Erwin asks him something "What happened to your mother?"

"Dead."

"I know that but how?"

"Leukemia," Levi adds, it's a short answer for a man who wants this to be a short conversation.

"When?"

"Don't you already know this? The morning of the showcase where I decided to be the world's worst embarrassment" Levi sighs "You're full of questions today"

"I see" he breathes taking hold of his hand and squeezing it "how close to you skating?"

"I was called in at 1 in the morning...I don't want to talk about this"

Erwin takes another minute of silence seeing Levi looking off, before saying something to cheer him up "You can do this Levi, I believe in you, just please start believing in yourself."

"Would you be happy if I won?"

"Of course!" He beams

"What if I won the European championships?"

"I'd be the happiest man in the world."

"What if things go to shit?"

"We'll try again"

"You have too much patience for a person like me, I could have got 1st."

"2nd is better than disqualified," Erwin adds referring to the last time.

"Yeah you're right...what song should I go for?"

"Well, skaters normally have a theme. It would have to fit in with your previous song. Love perhaps? Hmm, you'd have to portray that in your emotions though....maybe if we stick something inside you on full blast on the ice you'd show the right emotions then." He laughs and Levi spits out a drink of water "Nah then again your legs might give out or during a jump it hits just right, you might orgasm mid-air leading to a face plant on the ice. Any suggestions...ooh maybe Loss? Sorrow?....loss of love! That's it! We need two songs for if you make it to the championships after this next one. Any ideas?

"What about "dancing in the dark?" "

"Isn't that by some YouTuber?"

"Yes ex YouTuber"

"What if you make it to the end?"

"............I don't know"

"I know how about "Lovely?" "

"How's that loss of love?"

"It's kind of depressing and will give you a chance to look majestic" Erwin explains and Levi who has no idea what else he could skate to, just nods thinking about the time to come.

5 months down the line and Levi had skated at the nationals in London. Great performance but he was bummed he came in 2nd again. And Levi is stressed out wondering what he can do more of to make himself better. This time it wasn't nerves but something else hed been struggling with for nearly a year now, emotions. "It was beautiful just lacking emotion" were the words that came from Erwin's mouth. Levi afterwards feels shit since its the same mistake he knows he done the last time. Levi just moped in the hotel bed in the dark knowing he's acting ridiculous right now. Besides that, he knows he has to get moving soon because Erwin said to him that morning that he wanted to go shopping with him before they take the flight over to France for the championships.

Erwin walks out the bathroom and sees Levi laying there "I thought we were going out?" Levi turns and groans into the pillow "come on sweetcheeks! Let's go out!" Again another groan and Erwin takes hold of his ankles and pulls him down the bed. Levi just groans taking the pillow with him as Erwin drags his limp, can't be arsed body into the bathroom chucking the pillow back to where it was on the bed.

So Levi is outside with Erwin in a hoodie during the evening. He wonders what he can do to make things up to him. 'What can I do? How can I thank him? I need to impress him. How do I do that!? I want to tell him how I feel...how I've felt for the last 8 months... I want to cry on his shoulder. I'm depressed but not acting like it in person. How do I tell him I love him?.... Erwin, I love you' he thinks as his mind goes wild with thoughts.

They go shopping and Levi is flat-faced the entire time. He doesn't buy anything for himself but goes and buys Erwin a shirt when he's not looking. Though when he turns around he isn't there and Levi raises an anxious brow. He's about to call him when he appears out of nowhere with things in his hands. "Erwin there you are" he sighs.

"Levi I think we should go on the London Eye" he smiles and takes hold of his hand "let's go"

"But isn't there a really long wait time?"

"Don't worry I booked in advance, a capsule just for us"

"Erwin but people wait hours to go on there" Levi adds "can we not share one?"

"No, I want to be alone with you tonight"

"Umm OK...whatever" Levi says seeing the intense look in his eyes and off they went, bypassing the entire queue, getting looks of people who clearly recognise it's the two and wave. Levi just nervously waves back telling himself they are only interested in the man with him. They step on and Erwin finds himself walking over to the other side of the room to look at the view. He sits confused for quite a while knowing Erwin said himself the idea of this was so he could spend time with him alone. Yes, in fact, this was them alone, but no, they weren't spending time together.

Levi has to say something when they nearly reach half of the way to the top. "Erwin I thought this was to spend time together?"

"It is" he sighs "but it's more like a time where I want to say something to you, a suggestion."

"Oh...ok" Levi adds and Erwin turns around to him "a suggestion? You're not quitting as my coach are you?" Erwin sees his panicked expression.

"No" he smiles "I just want to talk to you about something

"Oh before that I want to give you the shirt I bought you"

"Haha that's lovely Levi" Erwin adds walking over and sitting in front of him reaching to take Levi's gift out of his hands. He only smiles before reaching into his own and pulling something out handing it to Levi. A bouquet of roses.

"Oh wow..." Levi says shocked "what are these for?"

"Just something to express my gratitude" he smiles "before I say what I have to say...put the flowers to the side for a moment" Levi does that and they just look at each other "I know it's only been 8 months but I have to do this...Levi even though you don't admit your feelings for me ever I know how you feel about me, it's been the same since the day you first saw me skate...you don't have to say much but I want to know what you think of this..." Levi is anxiously confused...then Erwin, still sitting there, pulls something out of his pocket and Levi goes light-headed because his heart starts pounding. "I would like to make us more than just skater and coach, more than secret boyfriends.........I'd like to marry you Levi" Levi just stares at him feeling his eyes well up and he brings his left hand to his mouth as he tries to stop himself from crying. He does just that though Erwin clearly knows he's holding it in. "It's ok to cry Levi" he smiles gently coming to sit next to him. Levi doesn't cry still.

Levi croaks something out, his throat tight "we haven't even kissed yet"

"I will after the championships if you get on the podium" he jokes "Is this a yes?"

Levi only nods knowing anything else he tries will make him pour out tears and Erwin smiles grabbing his right hand and slipping a ring on. Levi swallow throat hurting and says just above a whisper "I love you"

"I love you too Levi" Erwin gently adds wrapping his arms around him and Levi stays still not wanting to break down. Erwin kisses his forehead. "I'll kiss you after the championships and we'll do something else too."

"What!? What do you mean by that?"

"That's only if you win though...front or back?"

"Eh?"

"Which one would I enter if we were to have sex? And which one are you against if there is any?"

"Back.....not the back please..." red-faced and Erwin his happily he's calmed down a little so he can speak to him.

"I know this is how it'll go. 1st and I'll fuck you into the mattress, 2nd and I'll let you suck me off, 3rd and I'll kiss you, 4th and you're getting a smacked arse, 5th and I'll post your collection of me online and 6th...oh boy.....something bad."

"Call off the engagement?"

"No"

"Break up with me?"

"I'm not that bad"

"You're not going to scream at me are you?"

"Of course not...something way worse....I'll stick it up to your arse" he smirks and Levi goes a little light-headed. "And I thought about the possibility of you liking it by accident so there's something else to it. I'll edge you so much and won't let you cum even if you're screaming for it. Understand?"

"Yep...." Levi quickly says, thinking he's bluffing with him, trying to make him laugh, to calm him down, that has to be it.

"and it won't be my cock of course...you wouldn't deserve it...I bought this when you weren't looking to do the job" He expresses and takes a box out of his bag and pulls out some vibrator, turning it on. The fucking tip of it can spin in a circle and not just turns. "...look it spins!"

Levi is horrified and pale. Gosh..for the love of God almighty he begs he doesn't come last, and if he does, he hopes Erwin is joking with him. "Haha...that's cool"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are let go of.

A week later on a rink in France, the air is tight for them both. Why? Because the championships were tomorrow and Levi was having a shit, a really shit practice day. Erwin and he feel tense with each other knowing things aren't going to plan. He knew he had to work hard to impress him but that doesn't always go to plan especially when Levi has been trying to do the same routine over and over again when there's only one problem, he can't show the emotions he wants to.

"Again" Erwin sighed for the umpteenth time and Levi huffed sitting down on the ice with his legs apart. He puffed out his cheeks and Erwin frowned. "I said again Levi, you're not showing any emotion in your routine and it's making you look daft and makes the routine seem off. Try to look sad!"

"Fuck off," he said under his breath and Erwin raised a brow from the bench on the side of the rink.

"Did you just tell me to Fuck off?" He said angry and Levi just rolled his eyes. "Get up, we haven't got all day to waste." Levi just ignored him sighing heavily. "Don't make me come over there!"

"And what are you going to do?" Levi questioned blandly not facing him. Within the next minute, Levi heard him come onto the ice and he didn't bother to look up at him. He saw him stop in front of him. "What is it now?"

"I told you to get up Levi" he firmly stated.

"Don't want to" Levi added with the same expression "I don't feel like I don't want to do this anymore Erwin, I'm not the person you're expecting, I'm useless and I have other motives than wanting to win and gain fame...you know for a fact I only started skating to get close to you, I'm something else"

"Then what are you?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"A joke," Levi said, "my inspiration and my will behind this is so stupid. I've wasted 13 years of my life doing something so I can impress you."

"That makes sense" Erwin sighed and he could see the look in Levi's eyes and he went silent for a moment seeing what he meant "you know it's not good to do things that you don't like just to please others, especially me Levi. Though you're not a joke, you're a good skater who just lacks emotion in their dance."

"I am though Erwin" he explained "I'm the worst son out there, my mother worked so hard to be able to get me lessons and I wasn't even there for her in the end. I went and broke my promise to visit her and spent the day at the rink practising to impress you, Erwin, thinking I would see her after the event to tell her how well it went. Though that didn't turn out as planned and at 1 a.m I was called into the hospital signing papers to confirm her death when I was due to skate in a few hours. I'm a disappointment to my mother...to everyone!"

"I see," he said "so do you want to quit skating all together? I thought you wanted to impress me?"

"I do Erwin but...I just can't express my emotions at the moment" he explained "I don't really know what I can do now"

"We're going back to the room" Erwin adds holding his hand out for Levi. Levi looks at his hand confused and nods standing up. They travel back in silence and Levi knows shit is going to probably hit the fan. They enter and Erwin sighs. "Sit down, you're going to cry right now!" He adds with a loud voice and Levi widens his eyes at him.

"What!? No, I'm not!"

"I know you're fucking depressed inside over your mother!" He shouts pushing him towards the bed "let me hold you....hug you..." Levi turns around and frowns.

"No! Piss off! I do things my own way!" Levi argues.

"You're my fiancé for fuck sake Levi! Open up to me for once and cry! Get angry with me! FUCKING SHOW ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

"What I do with myself is non of your fucking business! Leave me alone! I don't have to show myself to you..."

"Well, I think you should get any idea of you being on that podium out of your head!" Erwin shouts trying to get a reaction from him "I can't deal with the same simple mistake every time!"

Levi widens his eyes feeling his heartbreak "how could you say something like that?" He whispers before gritting his teeth "FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE THEN YOU BASTARD! I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Levi throws a pillow at him wanting to strangle him.

"I'm going for a walk" Erwin frowns and the hotel room door is slammed behind him. Levi stands furious and finds himself picking the pillow up and smacking it off the door repeatedly wanting to scream. But he doesn't and just lays face down on the bed trying to calm down. Erwin's words replaying in his head over and over again. Half an hour passes and Erwin isn't back. It comes to 10 at night and Erwin isn't back. Levi sleeps for tomorrow and wakes up to find he isn't beside him. He dresses for the event and he still isn't there and Levi starts to worry. Walking into the building, he isn't there and Levi wants to scream. He tries to phone him. No answer. He tries his uncle, then Hanji not knowing they couldn't hear their phones over how loud the hotel had the TVs blasting the live coverage of the event. When others are skating the pre-competition, he doesn't see him walk in.

Levi then realises at that moment he is completely alone.

And now knowing this makes a stupid decision. No, he doesn't walk out of the building and quit the competition. He walks up to the announcers and tells them to change his song to a different one at the last minute. His song instead of "Lovely" was now the main theme of "Schindler's list" and he walks to the back to change into his outfit changing his routine in his head. Levi walks out as skater number 5 finishes and he is the last one up. Levi appears wearing slim black pants and on his top half a blueish white top that hugged his body and went down to his wrists. He was covered in a frost of diamonds that showered his chest to his hip bone.

He skates onto the ice hearing cheers and the announcers speak. "Last up in our line up for the potential winner of the European championships we have Levi Ackerman representing GB, he is a black sheep who was worked himself up this season with well-renowned ex Olympic medalist Erwin smith as his coach."

"There have been concerns this morning as Erwin seems to not be here with him, reports from people have said Ackerman had a poor day yesterday and the both of them had an argument...even changed his song and routine at the last moment...we can only wait to see what Ackerman will give us, so here he is, skating to the emotional... Schindler's list."

Levi sighs skating forwards looking over his shoulder as the music starts playing, staying in that position for a second before quickly skating forwards a few feet back to where he came from, looking again for half a second before he skates of to his left turning into a zig-zag motion skating backwards lifting his arm up in the air. He does a small hop on his toe turning himself forward and skating around the outside of the rink before coming round and going straight into a triple lutz and toe. He skates backwards extending his arms and legs for a second before he slides back into a double axel and triple toe. He continues to skate, gliding across the ice as his mind starts to think. He feels upset and alone and without realising it shows in his routine for once making it look amazing. He starts thinking about everything. He thinks about his father that was never in his life, he thinks about how right now his uncle Kenny and Hanji are probably watching him right now.

But then he thinks about his mother, he remembers odd moments with her such as when they both first saw Erwin skate or her trying to learn him to skate in a straight line and the last time over a year ago they skated on the ice together. Even when Levi first started hormones. He remembers it all within a moment and her last words to him "I'm so proud of you baby". He remembers that Kuchel is so proud of him and loves him so much. He lets these memories turn into emotions on the ice and Levi doesn't realise he's been crying from the start of his routine, he's finally flooding his emotions into his skating and it first the song perfectly, he's doing perfectly.

A few minutes before this Erwin sits in a booth at a bar asleep having spent the night there by accident with no drink in his system and the barman wakes him up. "Don't you think you should get going?"

"Eh?" He yawns sleepily and widens his eyes seeing he's in a bar and is about to question what's going on when he hears a voice near him coming from a small blonde saying something to a taller brown-haired girl.

"Oh dear," she says looking up at the TV "he's crying Ymir" Erwin looks at the screen and widens his eyes seeing it's Levi.

"Poor man Historia" she sighs looking over accidentally to Erwin before widening her eyes "well get going!"

Erwin panics running for his life through streets trying to get there before he finished. He feels so fucking guilty he walked out and accidentally fell asleep in a bar for the night. He finds himself shouting to the Levi in his head "I'M SORRY! LEVI I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!"

As he's running to him as fast as he can, Levi is still skating, face damp and he thinks of Erwin. He wonders where he is and if he's still in the country. He feels like he's the worst excuse for a skater in the entire world and feels like he's letting everyone down, even his mother. He feels like he's so shit that Erwin saved himself the embarrassment of having to stand next to him for this. Levi finds himself sobbing quietly trying to not mess up even more. He screams in his head so no one can hear him, thinking to himself 'ERWIN WHERE ARE YOU!? ERWIN!!! I'M SORRY!!' He doesn't realise through all this he's being cheered to the gods and back.

"Oh my! Ackerman is showing an amazing performance with such emotion...I wonder how he's got himself to cry like that...it's so realistic and fits the piece so well...his performance is nearing the end...I wonder how he'll finish?"

"I know I can't wait! We'll have to wait and see- wait is that Erwin running in now!?"

Erwin runs in and the second he reaches the barrier Levi comes in at a great speed from below before launching himself up in the air for his last jump spinning round and time goes slow for Erwin seeing what he's just done. He feels his eyes swell up as the crowd goes quiet for half a second before screaming and the announcers scream something over the microphone. He goes straight into his spin not realising what he's done, everything around him muffled, one leg stretched out in front of him on the floor and he stands up still spinning his leg, it up next to his face at a great speed for the last few seconds before he turns himself back around to finish in his starting position of looking over his shoulder.

The crowd screams and there's a second before his body turns to where his head is facing and he just drops to his knees sobbing. His hands over his face and not realising the fabric around his chest tore when he did the jump showing the binder underneath. He sobs out the same thing over and over again "MUM! MUM! MUM!" His hearing comes back to him and he looks up seeing people cheering for him and he's quickly surrounded by flowers. Two ladies that had snuck in behind Erwin clapping and cheering two.

Within the cheers, he hears something by the barrier calling out to him "Levi!" He turns and sees it's Erwin and he is crying. Levi without any notice comes running up to him and jumps into his arms still crying sending them back a few feet.

"YOU CAME!" Levi sobs holding onto him but Erwin soon stops him holding his face, his face the same as his.

"LEVI DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!?" Erwin smiles looking up at him. Levi just sobs an apology thinking he's going to be scolded "QUINTUPLE! YOU DONE A QUINTUPLE JUST THERE!"

"DID I!?"

"YES! YES, YOU DID!" He cries and carries him over to look at the scores as people pick up what's on the ice for him.

They sit and wait "can we please have the scores from the judges please?" The announcers add and they wait a few more seconds "Levi Ackerman representing GB has a total of..." the crowd is silent "...152.35 putting them in first place and beating the old European championships world record set by Erwin 5 years ago by 10 points"

Levi breaks down Erwin wrapping his arms around him. "He's done it! First-time entry into the championships and he's done it for his country! And broke his coach's past record, what an amazing sight to behold as they both cry into each other! Celebrations will be made tonight for everyone watching back over home!"

Levi just sobs and Erwin hugs him "NEVER MIND ME FUCKING YOU INTO THE MATTRESS! YOU CAN DO IT TO ME!" Erwin accidentally says with the cameras still rolling and they just hug each other more laughing. Levi listens to everyone in the building chanting his name and waving signs. They loved it and he now realises that. Realises he's been lying to himself. It comes the time Levi gets his medal and Erwin stands behind him on the podium as Levi just keeps crying. His feelings that he held in for so long pouring out. Erwin keeps wiping his eyes as people are taking photos. Levi had done it.

When night time came after a few hours of rest, there came the showcase where you could do whatever and everyone wanted Levi to skate again to something. Levi and Erwin had a better idea they joked about months ago and decided to go ahead with it since they knew what to do. Levi stands in the dressing room changing into a nice costume. A light purple full body piece that had a slight hang on the back looking like a skirt and hugged his neck. He looked like a delicate flower. Erwin in the time they had rested told him that people saw his binder and said they may ask about when this is done since Erwin denied press beforehand. Levi stands watching Erwin put his ring on him as none of them had one on for the main event to avoid rumours. "There you go darling" Erwin smiles knowing the last slot is his "ready?"

"More than ready Erwin" Levi smiles and they walk out together people expecting Levi to state for them. But no, Erwin is beside him wearing the same colour shirt and black pants. Both their rings on show.

"Here we have our winner Levi Ackerman....hold on...Levi and...Erwin??? We were expecting just him?...is this a secret couples skate?! Oh, I'm excited!..anyways...Here we have our winner Levi Ackerman and his coach and renowned skater Erwin Smith skating together to "La Terre Vue du Ciel" I'm excited your thoughts?"

"I mean this is a surprise but many have speculated over their relationship being a thing or not because of their behaviour with one another...not to mention Erwin's suggestive tweets...but they have never said anything about a relationship to anyone...this might be them skating together a skater and coach...hold on the cameras are zooming in to them as they walk over to the ice...are those rings!?" The crowd screams in the darkness and Levi and Erwin just smile entering the ice "oh this will be interesting....let's watch"

They skate to the centre Erwin standing against his back holding his hands up. Levi leaning to his right to look up at him as Erwin does the same. He whispers something at Erwin "I love you"

"I love you too"

A few minutes later the routine is finished and the crowd goes wild as Levi smiles down at him and Erwin puts him down for Levi to lay back on the ice and Erwin to sit down. They just look at each other laughing and Erwin crawls on top of him so they are hugging each other tight still doing the same thing. They pull away to look at each other and they cup one another's face before they both knew it they pull the other's face to their own kissing each other for the first time at this moment. The crowd and announcers are having a moment. After a moment they pull away smiling standing up and Erwin being a gentleman picks him up bridal style skating off the ice. They get off the ice and answer some long-awaited questions in a separate room about just then and earlier on that day.

Microphones are put in their faces.

"Levi, can you confirm you and Erwin are in a relationship?"

"Yeah and we're engaged"

"Really?! When did this happen and how long have you been dating?"

"A week ago in London, London Eye to be exact and 8 months we've been dating...a day after seeing each other in person for the first time"

"I see, what makes you go into a relationship so fast?"

"We'd been secretly eyeing each other for years and years" Erwin adds

"When did you two first see each other?"

"Well I was 5 and Erwin was at my local rink at the time skating in a competition, I sort of fell in love with him then"

"Here I have a video of him then" Erwin smiles and takes out his phone showing the reporter the video of Levi saying he wanted to marry him "cute right?"

"Wait that was you? About that, are you happy this secret about yourself is out to the world?"

"I mean as long as people don't mind" Levi smiles.

"How do you feel about your victory? And why such the display of sadness on the ice?"

"Amazing and I finally was able at that moment to mourn my mother who had died 8 months ago"

"Do you think she'd be proud of you right now?"

"Hopefully, there's no way to know"

"Plans for the future?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

"One more thing, who do you owe your victory today?"

"Umm...my mother...myself....my uncle Kenny and friend Hanji...and Erwin my love, without him I wouldn't even be one the ice anymore" Levi turns to Erwin "I love him a lot"

"Thank you Levi, Erwin, how do you feel about the response of the girls out there seeing you two are together? You were always popular with them."

"I feel like they won't mind" he smiles "they just have to realise I have my own priority now," Erwin says looking at Levi.

The questions end and they walk off together towards the hotel room Erwin asked to be made before they left for the evening skate. On their way back, Erwin puts his coat over them both to keep them warm, bags of clothes in hand. Levi's phone buzzes and he looks to see a video message off Hanji. He plays it whilst walking and they both watch it. They and Kenny are drunk and Kenny is crying on the floor holding a bottle of champagne. "We had a celebration party" they slur and point the camera around the room to see hotel staff passed out drunk to then face it towards Kenny who is hysterical. "Oi Kenny, say something to Levi"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! KUCHEL MY BABY SISTER I LOVE YOUR SON!" He cries cuddling the bottle for Hanji to laugh.

"Alright enjoy your night" they smile far too zoomed into their own face "I need to go put him to bed"

Levi and Erwin just laugh as they keep walking and soon reach their room. Levi entering first feeling Erwin slip the coat off of them both. Levi doesn't have a moment to say anything before Erwin's arms snake around his waist from behind. Levi widens his eyes and looks back at him feeling the blonde tug the fabric down on his shoulder. "Erwin...is this my first place prize what's happening right now?" He questions and Erwin steps back to look at him as he turns around to face him.

"If you want it to be right now?" He asks and sees how the outside nightlife of France is making the diamonds on Levi's chest sparkle in the dark hotel room. Levi nods feeling his arms wrap around his waist again. "You ever slept with someone before?"

"No" Levi adds seeing him smile knowing Levi is all his for the taking "is that a problem?"

"No no" Erwin whispers smirking leaning down to kiss him softly "not at all...can I change the prize of first place?"

"After I've already won? Go on"

"I want to change it from fucking you into the mattress to holding you softly on the bed, sound good?"

"Great" Levi smiles and their lips join again. So the two of them sleep together for the first time holding the other close, Erwin softly kissing Levi and Levi pouring out his love into Erwin in return. Levi doesn't hide his emotions and lets himself be smothered in affection by the man who loves him. They finish with their arms around each other breathing in the other as they express through words that they love the other.

A week later when they are back, they are all skating together on the ice since Levi invited his uncle and Hanji. Levi remembers seeing a little girl leaving the rink as they walk in with her mother and Levi can't help but smile thinking of his mother and him. He feels Erwin wrap his arms around him from behind on the ice putting his head on his shoulder. "She's proud of you, you know that?

"I know Erwin"

"And so am I."

"Thank you" he adds "do you really think that though? Do you think she forgives me?"

"There's nothing to forgive" he smiles "she knows you only tried to impress her" Levi just nods and finds himself looking off towards the back of the stands randomly where for a moment he frowns squinting his eyes. That is until a moment passes and he widens his eyes. He's sure he's just seen the outline of a woman, his mother. He might be crazy right now but that is what he thinks he is seeing. He just smiles at the shape and sees it smile back at him. His heartaches.

"Erwin don't call me crazy but I think I just saw her sitting in the back there," Levi says and turns around to Erwin not realising his eyes are wet.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

After a moment Erwin takes out his phone "Levi I need to show you something" he adds showing him his phone and bringing up a video of what looks like a video call. Levi widens his eyes seeing his mother's face. Levi looks at the thumbnail and feels himself cry more. It was them two video-calling each other and Levi stands confused. "I know years before your mother fell ill she was the owner of the rink, that was my rink too but she never let you know growing up as I swapped once I made it big. So we knew each other and joked about you a lot and how you were obsessed with me. A week before she died she contacted me begging me to come to visit the rink and take you into my hands...she said since you were older she would allow us together...she also said then and there that I could marry you." Erwin unpauses the video and lets Levi watch it, watch what she had to say.

"Erwin...please......I need you....to come to the...rink in a few days" she breathes on the video "come get my son, please...I haven't got long left........he's 18 now...please love him as I did...please Erwin.....I beg of you to...I allow you two to be together now....go and marry him someday...............tell him that I love him and just in case say......it's OK if he didn't visit in the end......that I'm proud of him.....not to feel guilty or anything...I give you two my blessing..."

"I will Kuchel" he smiles on the video and it ends.

Levi's hands shake going up to his mouth "see I told you" he smiles and wraps his arms around his fiancé "I told you she's fine with it" Levi cries into his chest and the other two don't disturb them. "She's so proud of you and I bet she has been watching over you, watching over us the entire time." Erwin pulls back and kisses his forehead gently wiping his face with his thumbs. "Feel better now?"

"I do" Levi sniffles "thank you for showing me this Erwin"

Erwin holds his hand out for him "Shall we continue?" He smiles and Levi takes his hand. As Levi skates beside his family, his friend and man he loves with all his heart, he is reminded of his passion that was brought forwards by Erwin Smith. Levi for as long as he can, will stay by Erwin's side and Skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of book song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WugfwayzeN8


End file.
